Cronologia:Novembro 2004
Dia 41 - Segunda, 1º de Novembro de 2004 * Locke e Boone encontram o Bimotor que Locke viu em seu sonho. * Sayid faz óculos para Sawyer. * Boone fala com Bernard e com os outros sobreviventes da cauda pelo radio Bimotor pouco antes do avião cair do barranco que estava e colidir no chão. * Bernard ouve Boone. Ana-Lucia acha que é um truque dos os Outros, então ela desliga o radio. * Eko finalmente fala com Ana-Lucia e a consola. * Desmond, com muita depressão, pensa em um suicídio até que ouve Locke chorando de frustração e esmurrando na Escotilha, então ele acende a luz branca como um sinal de resposta. Dia 42 - Terça, 2 de Novembro de 2004 * Jack tenta tudo o que pode para salvar Boone, que acaba morrendo. * Claire dá a luz a seu filho. * Assim que Shannon acaba de voltar de um piquenique com Sayid, Jack conta à ela que seu irmão morreu. * Jack está contrariado e decide ele mesmo encontrar Locke como forma de fazê-lo pagar pela morte de Boone. * Locke reaparece no enterro de Boone, onde Jack o acusa de ter matado Boone. Então, o médico ataca Locke. * Sayid interroga Locke sobre o Bimotor e confisca a arma que Locke pegou do corpo de um dos "padres" mortos. * Shannon rouba a arma da mala de armas e tenta matar Locke mas Sayid a impede. * Sayid ordena que Locke leve-o a Escotilha. * No dia de eleição (United States), George W. Bush é re-eleito como presidente dos EUA ( fora da Ilha evento que Ben menciona dias depois a Jack). Dia 43 - Quarta, 3 de Novembro de 2004 * Sayid leva Jack à Escotilha. * Arzt avisa Michael que está próximo a estação das monções, e a Balsa tem que estar no mar assim que possível. * Sawyer força Kate a revelar que ela era a prisioneira do avião, garantindo seu lugar na Balsa. Day 44 - Quinta, 4 de November de 2004 * Rousseau vai até o acampamento da praia e diz aos sobreviventes que os Outros estão vindo. * Hurley e Rousseau são levados para a Escotilha. * Jack organiza uma espedição ao Black Rock para pegar dinamite para explodir a Escotilha. * Walt entrega Vincent a Shannon e pede que ela tome conta do cachorro. Ela promete cuidar dele até que Walt volte. * A balsa parte para o mar. * Arzt se explode com a dinamite do Black Rock. * Rousseau sequestra o bebê de Claire, então Charlie e Sayid saem para pegá-lo de volta. * Locke quase é arrastado para o sub-solo pelo Monstro. * Hurley descobre os Números escritos na lateral da Escotilha e tenta impedir Locke de abrí-la. * Locke ignora os apelos de Hurley e acende o pavil, explodindo a escotilha. * A Balsa é atacada e destruída pelos os Outros e Walt é sequestrado. * Locke, Kate e Jack entram separadamente na Escotilha e encontram Desmond na Estação O Cisne. * Eles descobrem que a cada 108 minutos ele tem que digitar em um computador a série dos Números . Dia 45 - Sexta, 5 de Novembro de 2004 * Sawyer e Michael se lavam em um lado distante da Ilha, aonde eles encontram Jin e são capturados pelos sobreviventes da cauda. * Libby e Cindy acham Jin na praia. Ana-Lucia pensa que ele é um dos os Outros porque ele está com uma algema. Jin escapa. * Eko bate em Ana-Lucia e joga ela dentro buraco para descobrir que são Sawyer, Michael e Jin. * Depois de danificar acidentalmente o computador da Estação O Cisne, Desmond foge para a floresta. * Sayid é levado para a escotilha e conserta os danos. Dia 46 - Sábado, 6 de Novembro, 2004 * Michael, Sawyer e Jin são libertados pelos sobreviventes da cauda e levados para a Flecha. * Hurley leva Rose para o Cisne aonde eles catalogam a comida. Na fuselagem dos sobreviventes é servido um banquete com a comida disponível na Cisne Dia 47 - Domingo, 7 de Novembro, 2004 * Ana-Lucia decide cruzar a a Ilha com os Sobreviventes da Cauda restantes para conhecer os sobreviventes da fuselagem. * Michael corre para a floresta para procurar as pessoas que sequestraram seu filho. * Jin e Eko vão atras dele. * Eko e Jin escutam alguma coisa ao longe e se escondem. Eles veem um grupo de pessoas, provavelmente os Outros, passarem por perto. Entre eles uma criança carregando um urso de pelucia. * Jin e Eko convencem Michael a voltar com eles. Dia 48 - Segunda, 8 de Novembro, 2004 * Shannon tem outra visão de Walt, desta vez em sua 'tenda'. * Eko, Michael e Jin alcançam Ana-Lucia. * Shannon sai em busca de Walt, Sayid segue-a. * Sawyer desmaia devido a infecção do ferimento a bala. * Michael e Eko constroem uma maca. * Cindy desaparece sem deixar vestígios quando os Sobreviventes da Cauda lutam para transportar Sawyer por uma colina íngreme. * Ana-Lucia atira em Shannon acidentalmente. * Eko leva Sawyer até O Cisne. * Michael encontra Sun que leva ele até Jack no abrigo. * Michael, Jin e Sobreviventes da Cauda chegam na praia e encontram os sobreviventes da fuselagem . * Jack e Ana-Lucia se encontram na floresta. Dia 49 - Terça, 9 de Novembro, 2004 * Shannon é enterrada. * Eko smostra Locke a Biblia contendo o pedaço cortado do filme. * Sawyer se sente bem o suficiente para andar com a ajuda de Kate. Os dois veem o Cavalo Negrona floresta. * Michael recebe uma mensagem de Walt no computador (ou alguem se passando por ele). (Título na Tela: 57 dias antes de ) * Paulo vai até A Pérola para esconder a boneca contendo os diamantes, após Locke o pegar tentando enterrá-los. Ben e Juliet entram na the Pearl, mas não sabem da presença de Paulo. Eles usam o sistema de video para observar Jack na estação O Cisne. Ben fala sobre seu plano de convecer Jack a trata-lo assim como o de usar Michael para sequestrar Jack, Sawyer and Kate. Eles deixam pra trás um Either walkie que Paulo pega. Dia 50 - Quarta, 10 de Novembro, 2004 * Michael conversa secretamente pelo computador com a pessoa que ele pensa ser Walt. * Eko fica sabendo do Bimotor, e força Charlie a leva-lo até lá. Eles encontram O Monstro. * Eko e Charlie acham o avião, o corpo de irmão de Eko está dentro dele. Eko transforma o avião em uma pira funerária. * Claire manda Charlie embora porque ele não contou pra ela sobre as Estátuas da Virgem Maria. Dia 52 - Sexta, 12 de Novembro, 2004 * Michael tranca Jack e Locke no armario de armas e vai procurar por Walt. Jack, Locke, Sawyer e Kate (unknown to them) pursue him. * Michael encontra Pickett na floresta e é capturado por Tom. * Naquela noite, Jack, Locke e Sawyer encontram os Outros e Tom força eles a voltar pra praia, usando Kate como refem. Dia 53 - Sábado, 13 de Novembro, 2004 ' * De volta a praia, Jack pergunta a Ana-Lucia quanto tempo ela acha que levaria pra treinar um exército. Dia 54 - Domingo, 14 de Novembro, 2004 * Charlie pede a Claire que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. * Naquela noite, Charlie tem um pesadelo e percebe que ele pegou Aaron enquanto dormia. Claire 'bate' nele. * Tom, Alex, Pickett, Michael e alguns dos Outros chegam na Vila dos Outros. * Bea Klugh se apresenta pra Michael e começa a fazer perguntas sobre Walt. Dia 55 - Segunda, 15 de Novembro, 2004 * Charlie tenta pedir para Locke pra falar com Claire. Charlie mente pra ele dizendo que não possue mais estátuas. * Eko e Charlie conversam sobre seus sonhos. Charlie acha que eles significam queAaron precisa ser batizado. * Locke segue Charlie até o esconderijo das estatua e confisca-as. * Aquela noite, Charlie inicia um incêndio na floresta pra poder "sequestrar" Aaron. Dia 56 - Terça, 16 de Novembro, 2004 * Charlie conta para Jack que ele provocou o incêndio na floresta. * Claire vai conversar com Eko sobre batizar Aaron e ela. * Locke muda o código do armario de armars e coloca as Estátuas da Virgem Maria lá dentro. Dia 57 - Quarta, 17 de Novembro, 2004 * Jack dá a Locke as pistolas, que são trancadas com o resto das Armas no arsenal. * Hurley dá para Sayid o rádio dos Sobreviventes da Cauda. Naquela noite eles escutam músicas vindas dele. * Sun é atacada em sua Horta e se encontra desacordada na floresta. * Locke retira as armas do arsenal para impedir Jack de controlá-las. * Sawyer convence Charlie a seguir Locke e roubar a caixa de armas que Locke escondeu. Dia 58 - Quinta, 18 de Novembro, 2004 * Rousseau leva Sayid até um homem que ela capturou em uma de suas armadilhas. Rousseau fere ele com uma flecha. * Sayid leva o homem (que diz se chamar "Henry Gale") para O Cisne e interroga-o. "Gale" diz ter caído na a Ilha enquanto voava pelo Pacifico em um balão com sua esposa. Ela morreu 2 semanas atras. * Jack discute com Locke para que parem o interrogatório. Locke se atrasa em apertar o botão e estranhhos Hieróglifos aparencem no contador. Dia 59 - Sexta, 19 de Novembro, 2004 * Aaron fica doente e Claire tem certeza que ele está com A Contaminação sobre a qual a Rousseau falou. * Claire e Kate procuram por Rousseau, na esperança de que Rousseau mostre a elas o local no qual ela achou Claire. * As três refazem os passos de Claire até a estação O Cajado onde ela foi mantida. * Em um armário na Estação Médica, Kate encontra um barba falsa e cola teatral junto com as roupas usadas por Tom. Dia 60 - Sábado, 20 de Novembro, 2004 * Locke pede que Ana-Lucia interrogue Henry Gale. * Sun descobre que está grávida. * Ana-Lucia, Charlie e Sayid vão investigar as informações que Henry Gale deu pra eles. * É o aniversário da Rose. Dia 61 - Domingo, 21 de Novembro, 2004 * Ana-Lucia, Charlie e Sayid acham a clareira que estava no mapa de Henry. * Sun conta pra Jin que ela está grávida. * Henry pode sair da "cela" para comer cereal. * Estação Cisne sofreu um bizarro e inexplicado bloqueio com grandes portas vindo abaixo, trancando Locke e Henry dentro, cortando o acesso à sala do computador. * Na hora que o contador de tempo zerou, as luzes se apagaram e uma luz ultravioleta apareceu, revelando um grandioso mapa anotado em uma das portas. * Ana, Charlie e Sayid acham o balão e o tumulo sobre o qual Gale falou. Dentro dele está o corpo do verdadeiro Henry Gale. * Jack ganha o suprimento de medicamentos de volta num jogo de poker contra Sawyer. * Jack e Katee acham um paraquedas e uma enorme rede contendo uma caixa de suprimentos no caminho entre O Cisne e a praia. * Ana, Charlie e Sayid encontram Jack e Kate e se juntam a ele para confrontar o falso Henry Gale. Day 62 - Monday, November 22, 2004 * Mau Hurley se livra do seu esconderijo de comida ele descobre que mais comida apareceu na Ilha, provavelmente jogada de um avião. * Hurley vê Dave, seu amigo imaginário. * Locke gets a pair of crutches and Sayid and Ana interrogate Henry Gale. * Libby e Hurley se beijam. * Michael começa a acreditar que Walt está morto. * Ms. Klugh diz pra Michael que Walt está do lado de fora e Michael exige vê-lo * Michael tem tres minuto pra falar com Walt, mas esse tempo acaba quando Walt começa a dizer para o pai que eles não são o que dizem ser. * Ms. Klugh fala para Michael se ele completar a missão ele pode ter Walt de volta e eles estão livre. A missão é libertar o prisioneiro na estação O Cisne e trazer Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Hurley para o acampamento dos Outros. Michael concorda, mas diz que ele quer um barco. * Depois de dizer para Locke que ele não apertou o botão, Henry Gale para de falar, comer e beber. Day 63 - Tuesday, November 23, 2004 * Jack troca os curativos de Henry e diz a ele que tentará fazer uma troca de refens, ele por Walt. * Bernard começa a construir um enorme sinal de SOS mas ele desiste logo após Rose dizer que a Ilha a curou e ela tem medo de ir embora. * Na tentaiva de trocar prisioneiros com os Outros, Jack e Kate encontram Michael * Ben (o falso Henry Gale) ataca Ana-Lucia e quase a matando se não fosse a interferencia de Locke. Day 64 - Wednesday, November 24, 2004 * Henry Gale fala para Locke que ele estava vindo por causa dele. * Jack e Kate voltam com Michael. * Ao tentar conseguir uma arma de Sawyer, Ana-Lucia entra em conflito com ele, o que eventualmente leva ambos a fazerem sexo. Ana aproveita-se para roubar a arma de Sawyer das suas roupas antes que ele as vista novamente. * Michael atira e mata Ana Lucia e Libby, atira no proprio braço, e depois solta o prisioneiro. * Eko tem um sonho/visão de seu irmão e Ana Lucia dizendo pra ele conversar com John Locke sobre o ponto de interrogação. * Eko e Locke saem a procura do misterioso "?" * Eles acham o [Bimotor e acampam. Day 65 - Thursday, November 25, 2004 * Locke e Eko acham a Estação Pérola embaixo do Bimotor. * Libby morre, mas tenta avisar sobre Michael antes de morrer. * Michael retorna ao acampamento. * Jack pega as armas de volta com Sawyer. * Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer e Michael se preparam para entrar na floresta e buscar Walt. * Sayid conversa com Jack sobre a possibilidade de Michael estar preparando uma armadilha pra eles * Eko para a construção da igreja parase mudar para O Cisne. Quando Charlie pergunta porque, ele responde que tem de fazer outra coisa. * Vincent leva Charlie até o esconderijo de armas de Sawyer. Ele pega todas as estatuas que contem heroina e as joga no mar. * Libby e Ana Lucia são enterradas. Durante o funeral Sun vê um veleiro no horizonte vindo na direção deles. * Jack, Sayid e Sawyer nadam até o barco, aonde eles acham Desmond. * Locke fala para Eko não apertar o botão. Após o confornto Eko joga Locke para fora da estação e fala para ele não voltar. Day 66 - Friday, November 26, 2004 * Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sawyer e Michael vão para suposta vila dos outros. * Sayid, Jin e Sun vão com o veleiro para a suposta vila dos outros. * Locke fala para Desmond da estação A Pérola. * Aquela noite, Jack acha Michael sozinho na floresta. (Mais tarde Jack percebe Michael estava traindo eles com os Outros.) Day 67 - Saturday, November 27, 2004 * Sayid, Jin e Sun veêm a Estátua. Sayid acha o acampamento dos Outros, achando que provavelmente são falsos. * Sawyer atira e mata um dos Outros. Michael admite que ele atirou em Ana Lucia e Libby para libertar Henry Gale, e levar Jack, Kate, Sawyer e Hurley para os Outros, em um acordo para pegar Walt de volta. Eles descobrem o Tubo Pneumático e veêm o sinal de fumaça de Sayid longe ali, mas são capturados pelos Outros. * Desmond ativa a Porta de Segurança então ele e Locke podem ficar na sala do computador sem Eko. Desmond percebe que o acidente com o Vôo Oceanic 815 aconteceu no mesmo dia que houve uma falha no sistema que aconteceu porque ele não digitou o código a tempo. Locke quebra o computador para ter certeza de que Desmond não digitasse os números novamente. Depois que o contador zera, os objetos de metal começam a voar pela Estação O Cisne por causa do eletromagnetismo. Desmond uas a Chave de Emergência, que ativa a Descarga Eletromagnética e pode ser vista por toda a ilha. * No pier da Balsa Pala Michael pergunta que são os Outros, e Henry Gale respode, "Nó somo os mocinhos". Michael e Walt deixam a Ilha em um barco dos Outros. Hurley é libertado para poder avisar ao resto dos sobreviventes para ficarem longe. Henry Gale fala pra ele que Jack, Sawyer e Kate, "Estão indo para casa com a gente". * Charlie volta ao acampamento da praia sem dizer o que aconteceu na escotilha. * A Estação de Monitoramento detecta uma "anomalia eletromagnetica" e informam a Penelope Widmore: "Nós achamos". De qualquer maneira isso não prova que, ainda, que os fatos ocorreram no mesmo dia. * Desmond experimenta uma "déjà vu viagem" depois de girar a chave de segurança. Day 68 - Sunday, November 28, 2004 * Jack, Kate e Sawyer são postos em diferentes confinamentos na estação Hidra. ** Jack é mantido num tanque de aquário vazio e é entrevistado por Juliet. Quando Juliet tenta alimentá-lo, Jack tenta fugir. Quando o doutor abre a porta da Escotilha, a Escotilha é inundada com água do mar e Juliet instrúi Jack à ativar um controle de emergência. ** Sawyer é mantido em grandes jaulas de urso e encontra Karl, outro capturado noutra cela de urso. Quando Karl planeja fugir, ele solta Sawyer também (possívelmente como isca) mas Sawyer é rapidamente recapturado por Juliet. Sawyer passa o dia trabalhando num desafio na cela que o garante Biscoito de Peixe e água. ** Kate tem permissão de se banhar e é guiada por Tom à uma praia onde lhe é oferecida partilhar um lanche com o homem a quem chamam de "Henry Gale". Algum tempo depois, Kate é colocada na cela de urso onde antes estava Karl, de frente à Sawyer, e então o ex-golpista divide um biscoito de peixe com ela. Day 69 - Monday, November 29, 2004 *Locke acorda na selva, sem poder falar, após a explosão do Cisne. **Ele monta uma pequena tenda dentro da inacabada igreja de Ecko e pede a Charlie que mantenha guarda. ***Suas visões incluem Boone o dizendo para "limpar sua própria bagunça". **Locke percorre então a selva para salvar Eko, e vê à si mesmo recuperando Eko de um urso polar. *Hurley é encontrado na selva por Locke e Charlie no seu retorno das docas Pala Ferry. **Hurley encontra Desmond correndo pela floresta, nu. ***Desmond pega então uma camisa com Hurley e o diz que Locke irá salvar Jack, Kate e Sawyer, dizendo que Locke o disse em seu discuro. ****Locke recita em seu discurso o mesmo fragmento que Desmond disse que ele faria. * Sawyer e Kate são tirados de sua cela para trabalharem. ** Kate é secretamente aproximada por Alex enquanto quebra rochas, que a pergunta se Kate tem visto Karl. ** Sawyer beija Kate, provocando à ira dos Outros, sendo então subjugado. * Sayid, Jin e Sun encontram a Balsa Pala e aportam o ("Veleiro"). ** Sayid constrói um sinal de fogo para atrair os Outros à abertura. ** Jin e Sayid esperam sob à cobertura da noite para emboscar os Outros. ** Os Outros, apesar da vigília de Jin e Sayid, chegam ao Veleiro com Sun à bordo. ** Os Outros roubam o Veleiro enquanto Sun, após atirar em Colleen, escapa. * Sawyer e Kate retornam às suas jaulas. * Jack é entrevistado por "Henry Gale" que revela seu nome — Benjamin Linus. Ben conta a Jack que os sobreviventes passaram 69 dias na Ilha e que a data atual é a de 29 November 2004. Ben também roda um filme dos ganhando a Copa Mundial e oferece a Jack à garantia do retorno à casa, logo quando Jack o ajudasse. Day 70 - Tuesday, November 30, 2004 * Sawyer e Kate são despertadados pela obrigação do trabalho mas continuam em suas celas enquanto o ferido Colleen é levado a Estação Hydra. ** Sawyer desenvolve um elaborado plano para eletrocutar algum dos Outros e garantir à chave da cela. ** O plano de Sawyer falha quando Ben se aproxima da cela após a energia ter sido desligada. ** Ben ataca Sawyer com um bastão e ele é levado para a sala de observação. ** Matthew e Jason administram um dano que desmaia Sawyer. ** AApós Sawyer acordar, Ben explica que foi instalado nele um marcapasso que irá matá-lo se seus batimentos superarem 140 por minuto. Ben também diz que se Sawyer contar a Kate, os Outros farão à ela o mesmo procedimento. ** Sawyer volta à sua cela e menta a Kate sobre o que ocorreu. * Colleen é enviada à uma sala de operações. ** Juliet convoca Jack da sala de observação para operar Colleen. ** Enquanto se lava, Jack vê alguns raios-x de coluna com um grande tumor na vértebra L4. ** Jack até tenta salvar Colleen mas ela morre na mesa. * Pickett machuca Sawyer até que Kate admita que ela ama Sawyer. * Kate descobre que ela pode sair de sua cela escalando as grades do teto. ** Quando Kate falha em quebrar as trancas da cela de Sawyer, ele diz que Kate deveria deixá-lo. ** Porém, Kate retorna à sua cela e espera. * Desmond tenta convencer Claire a se mudar com Aaron mais para baixo na praia à noite mas ela se recusa. * Desmond pega emprestado um taco de golfe de Paulo e o usa para construir um pára-raios. * Uma grande tempestade assola a praia. Um raio acerta o pára-raios instalado por Desmond ao lado da tenda de Claire.